My Doll
by LadyAkane58
Summary: This is a side story to Fire Cherry Bossom...kinda bad summary but read please Rated T for now to be safe


**Akane is a normal girl in high school. Wait nevermind Akane is the out cast of the out cast in high school. Never finding her even though she had many interest mainly in the art of ninja mainly after dream she has of a red head who has a interest in puppets. Which everyone thinks she is going insane. Her life was always a mess. Then one day she walked past a old woman who dropped her things naturally she goes over and helps the old woman and in return the woman asked her if she was happy with this life little did she know what this woman had plan for her. For all she know fate might bring her to a world she knows she never wants to leave.**

**Plot suck but the story will get good or better with time.**

**This is my new story for anyone ready fire cherry my other fanfic I will get back to it soon. Me and and Ziel are planning out the next few chapters in detail! But caause I don't know if Akane will be with Sasori in my other fanfic(which i hope cause I have a plans!) so I made this one cause I got the idea and I need to stay stane while I stay in school. So enjoy!**

**Akane: Lady sane does not own Naruto...only me sadly.**

Akane woke up in a cold sweat. She had _that_ dream again. She been having dreams of this guy for weeks now. She was in a world not like her less mordern but not by much. But she liked it and the clothes what she wore on a daily basis was normal there unlike when people think she has no taste in fashion. But what made not dislike this dream was it had someone in it that made her wish with all her heart that he was real. He had red hair, dark red hair, brown eyes, and soft skin. She thought she knew him from somewhere but she had no idea where. But one thing for sure was he reminded her of the ninja she read in books. He was cold but it seemed to be for show when he saw her drawing of puppets from stories she read.

_**Akane's POV**_

Slowly he talked to me asking me why was I there. I always liked the lake and the place seemed to be the best place to find me even in my dreams. I told cause I thought it was in my dream the ones who make my life hell won't find out. We started to become well close. I started think about what woke me up. Nothing came to my mind as I closed my eyes wanting to be back with him. He was like human puppet as creepy as it sound showing no emotions someonthing I had been getting better at over the years. Yet he was warm and with me caring and did not care if anyone who he deemed as worthless to worry about. All I know is that I fell for him and I fell hard. He was so kind and understanding we had some of the same idea but different likes that made us different. I remember telling him. "I wish I could stay with you..." I looked at him sad that like always when morning came he'd be gone until I went back to sleep. He looked at me and smiled for someone I did not know much about it was silly to say such a thing and had a small grin. " I know but I must leave soon and I don't want someone so lovely to get hurt." he said making my cheeks turn bright red. "...how long?" I asked and he pulled me close. " I'll tell you soon we might meet sooner then normal." he said and with that I woke up.

_Thrid person _

Now that she remebered he said they might meet sooner she hoped he was right. Her family was on eadge lately and since she was 18 she was just waiting for the day they kick her out before she finished school and trainning. But she lived in a world where ninja where not needed as much whihc was a very big blow to her when she was ten she had gain much skill in her young age. She was still good but not mastering her chosien jutsu. Akane got up and took a quick shower before changing into her normal outfit gray skrit(to the knee), dark purple t-shrit with the saying 'Bite Me' in red lettering and a gray jean jaket. Akane dryed her black and red tinted hair but it was still a bit wet but she didn't care it was time for school and it was a half day today so she could be able to go home and have some peace before her family came back home._ Maybe today won't be so bad? _After saying she's going to school to anyone who would listen to her, Akane's half hour walk to the school was done with no one around nice. She didn't do much take the name calling and beatings since she could kill anyone with one hand but it was against her ways to kill those who can not at least try to defend themselfs from her and her killing skills. She was a bit insane and dark in her 'ninja' mode but everyone here belives its a joke when its not. Akane sighed played with her long hair. She wondered if he was thinking of her? Because she was thinking of him he was her only hope after all. "Ok class since today I've had enough of your crap and treating one of your own so poorly for the rest of this mouth you all have a full day of school on weekends and the rest of the school year if you keep this behavoir up got it?" The teacher said making Akane jump a bit they noticed for once after she gave up on the school system it worked? ' nah just luck...maybe...' she thought as the teacher told Akane to go home and relax and he'd see me on monday.

_**Akane's POV**_

I nodded and left and ran away from the school. Feeling better the more distance was between me and that damn place. Soon I started to slow down and felt better. My house was on the other side of town but I knew my way around and took a short cut through a old path in the only bit of forest left in my world. I love it cause it cause it reminded me of when i trained to be a ninja and made my master pround cause my way of fight show until I gasp out my last breath my emeny would have to do more them wear me out. I smiled for once thinking of that time before the time of the ninja ended. I want to live in the time ninjas where needed not in a land for war maybe before a war started so I could try to bring peace faster. Then I passed by a old woman I bowed my head in respect like I was raised too. The elderly lady smiled but dropped her things and as a young ladyI stoped and helped her and she thanked me as I helped her to her house which was up the path. It was funny cause I never noticed the house untill now. "Thank you dear please come by later this eveing I want to cook you a nice dinner suited to your taste. And pleas if you don't want dinner at least come by again and let me know." the elderly old woman said. I nodded she was nice lady that reminded anyone of a loving grandmother to anyone family or not. I nodded and quickly made my way home. To only find a note one the door and my bag with things in it. I looked at the note it read.

_We're moving to another city in a few days get your crap and get out we pack the clothes Aym didn't want so good luck and if you want anyone of your books and paper get ot before we i ranget back._

_-The Kasi family.'_

I was not shocked they were not my real family they were all dead but for a few left in the world. I sighed and looked at the luaggae it had my ninja outfit and my kimono, and a few simple dresses. I smiled since they didn't take my cloth It was with my ninja stuff. I ran inside and grabed all my scroles and notebooks and it sound stupid a boxset of small doll like items. I put them into the luagge and my packback had all my money and a few things for my hair and a picture of my and my cousins. My sister's face was bruned out of it. I sighed they would be back soon. I grabbed my things and didn't look back. I guess I could see tha lady before I make my next move.

_**Normal POV.**_

Akane sighed and made her way back to where she met the old lady who seemed to open the door right on cue. "I've been waiting for you dear." she said as Akane looked at her. "You have?" the elder nodded. "Yes tell me dear are you happy with this life? Or is there a wish you have?" she asked. Akane sighed. " I wish to live in the world my dreams are place I know its silly but no beleives in that world. I was happy and I remebered I was trained to be a ninja and powerful yet I didn't do anything unless needed too." she said as the old lady smiled. "Was there a lover?" Akane blushed and nodded. "A good friend who gave me hope." she said. "Dear I know what's happened come in and eat some food and when you wake up in the morning you will be in the world your friend is in." she said. Akane looked at her at a lost. "my dream land how?" The old lady laughed. "Dear it was back in my time and well your time you belong their how you where able to be there when you sleep but i'm sure you will meet your boyfriend again soon and when ever you need me I will take you and your friends in my home. And before you ask I will tell you everything when the time is right." she said and gave Akane a large spicy poke steam bum and basicaly stuffed it in her mouth. Akane was overcome by the flavor it was well made. Akane speant five minute chewing until it all went down and she suddeny felt sleeply. "I see well thank you and if this is real I hope I meet him soon." Akane said getting changed into a simple dress it light blue and had red flowers. Akane placed her things next to her bed and laid down and let sleep take over not knowing that it was once getting close to night and she was yet again back in her favorite place.

Not too far away someone started walking to the place Akane was sleepling. Luck was on her side because it was the person she loved so much. Akane's eyes shot open only to meet the brown ones she's seen before. "I was starting to wonder if this was a waste of time." he said softly. Akane could only guess he must have been waiting for her or she didn't show up but her head was spinning with all the questions she had. But she pushed them aside and pressed her face against his chest she heard his heart beat. Something she didn't hear in her dreams he was real this was real. "Sorry had to face a few 'problem' on my way here. I promise I won't make you wait again. I know you hate to wait." she said. He gave her a smrik. "You know before i met you I was going to give you emotions a feelings all together. But I want you to be mine, I want to keep what I feel when i'm around you." he whispered in Akane's ear she looked at him and he kissed her cheek." I never learned your name my doll." he said as Akane looked at him. "I-I...Akane. " she said softly. "Hmm means Brillant red...It fits you and your beauty, it can only be equal to my art if not more." he said. "And I go by Sasori, Akane chan." Both smiled they had a wanting and almost needing for each other. Both still young knew nothing of love but they knew they would give emotions another chance.

**END~**

**Not really but I wanted to end this chapter there with a sneek peack of the next one~**

**Also I will edit cause thats just me and this story its before Sasori turned himslef into a puppet and we'll say he waited when he turned 19 before he waited to turn himself into a puppet. So input on what you wanna see in this story~ Now the sneek peek of a cute moment with SasAka~ that will be in the story but when I won't say yet.**

Akane smiled and looked at him. "Why are you smiling?" he said. She giggled and looked at him. "You picked us over becoming your greatest work of art. I know much it mean to you and yet i'm happy that at least I won't have to worry about the man I love without emotions." she said before he pulled her close. "Well you've filled that empty whole I had when my parnets died. Not even my grandmother could fix it. Your amazing and your smile is the greatest work of art." he said Akane was shocked but more so when Sasori kissed her. They knew each other's story and where ok with it. Akane said until the day they want to stay in one place she's always run from his village with himor till he made things right with his grandmother. Akane kissed him back and soon ended up with them want to be closer then before. Akane looked at Sasori before he kissed her neck and whispered. "Marry me."


End file.
